


[Podfic] Need To Know

by Hananobira



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "The Hub," Coulson defies one more directive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Need To Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Need To Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047622) by [MissIzzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy). 



Length: 00:04:01

Paraka: [MP3](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Need%20to%20Know%20\(for%20paraka\).mp3) or [M4B](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Need%20to%20Know%20\(for%20paraka\).m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/need-to-know-0)


End file.
